1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention is a composition and method of treatment for actinic purpura, skin disorders, and skin conditions in general. More in particular, the present invention is a systematic and periodic application of a topical formulation that may include ingredients to improve circulation such as but not limited to arnica oil CLR and phytotonine; ingredients to thicken the skin such as but not limited to retistar, glycolic acid, vitamin K1, and phyto-age; and ingredients to repair the skin's barrier, such as but not limited to timecode, SKINMIMICS, ABS pomegranate sterols, and pentatavitin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mature skin is often prone to pronounced bruising due to decreased blood flow, reduction in connective tissue (i e thinning skin), loss of subcutaneous fat to support the skin structure, and flattening of the Dermal-Epidermal Junction and effacement of the dermal papillae. This condition is referred to as solar or actinic purpura. Although the lesions are not typically associated with any serious complications, bruising may be cosmetically distressing and may leave dyspigmentation or scarring.
Actinic purpura is a benign clinical entity resulting from sun-induced damage to the connective tissue of the dermis. It is characterized by ecchymoses on the surfaces of the forearms and the dorsa of the hands that usually last 1-3 weeks. The condition was first described in 1818 when a physician named Bateman noted dark purple blotches and determined that they were due to the extravasation of blood into the dermal tissue. Hence, it is sometimes called Bateman purpura. It is common in elderly individuals and usually occurs after unrecognized minor trauma to the respective areas.
Clinical aspects of dermatoporosis include morphological markers of fragility, such as senile purpura, stellate pseudoscars, and skin atrophy. The concept of the syndrome term dermatoporosis has been used to compare it to osteoporosis, implying both should be prevented and treated to avoid complications
The purple macules and patches of this condition occur because red blood cells leak into the dermal tissue. This extravasation is secondary to the fragility of the blood vessel walls caused by ultraviolet radiation-induced dermal tissue atrophy. This atrophy renders the skin and microvasculature more susceptible to the effects of minor trauma and shearing forces. The insult to the skin is typically so minor that isolating it as a cause of the bruise can be difficult. Notably, no inflammatory component is found in the dermal tissue. The absence of a phagocytic response to the extravascular blood has been postulated to be responsible for delaying resorption for as long as 3 weeks.
Actinic purpura may be, along with osteoporosis, a sign of collagen loss in skin and bone. This causal loss of skin collagen has been confirmed when collagen was expressed absolutely, instead of as a percentage or ratio. That is, women have less collagen than men and it decreases by 1% a year in exposed and unexposed skin. These changes in skin collagen may correspond to changes in bone density. The hypothesis is that the changes in skin collagen also occur in bone collagen, leading to the associated changes in bone density.
Actinic purpura does not require extensive medical care. To prevent further ultraviolet-induced damage to the skin, sunscreens that provide both UV-A and UV-B protection should be applied daily, especially to areas affected by the purpuric lesions. Patients should also use barrier protection.
Actinic purpura is an extremely common finding in elderly individuals, occurring in approximately 11.9% of those older than 50 years. Its prevalence markedly increases with years of exposure to the sun. Furthermore, a study of the prevalence of dermatoses in 75 elderly residents in a long-term care facility in Santos, Brazil, found 280 dermatoses, with an average number of 3.73 per elderly person and 32 different types of dermatoses. Actinic purpura was evident in 29.3% of them.
Chronic sun exposure leads to skin changes that predispose patients to actinic purpura. Because of the ultraviolet-induced atrophy, the connective tissue of the dermis is no longer able to adequately support the microvasculature. As a result, even minor trauma can tear the blood vessels, leading to the extravasation of blood. The effects of chronic sun exposure with the resultant ultraviolet radiation induced skin changes more often and are more pronounced in fair-skinned individuals than in others.
Both sexes are equally affected, but typically, actinic purpura occurs almost exclusively in the elderly population, though it may sporadically occur in younger people. The incidence varies with respect to age. Approximately 2% of those aged 60-70 years and as many as 25% of those aged 90-100 years can have the purpuric lesions.
Often patients may report the appearance of purple blotches or bruises on their forearms, hands, face, or neck. The macules are not associated with pain or pruritus. Patients also may report a history of the lesions resolving and then subsequently reappearing. Residual brown pigmentation may appear after the purpuric macules resolve. Individual lesions usually last 1-3 weeks, and they do not undergo the color changes that occur with other types of purpuric lesions. Further, patients are typically unaware of any external trauma that may have been responsible for the bruising. Still further, individuals may report a history of chronic sun exposure to skin sites where lesions are present.
Purpuric patches and macules larger than 3 mm in diameter are usually present on the extensor surfaces of the forearms and on the dorsa of the hands; the lesions do not extend onto the fingers. Bruising may also be found on the neck and face. Macules and patches are dark purple and irregularly shaped. A sharp margin is seen between the borders of the lesions and the surrounding skin. Some macules are more deeply colored than other are because the duration of the lesions varies. The color changes that are typically associated with actinic purpura or bruising due to other causes do not occur, although residual brown pigmentation may persist.
Lesions of actinic purpura occur in areas of atrophic and inelastic photo damaged skin. Other signs of dermatoheliosis often present include leathered wrinkling, stellate pseudoscars, and a sallow yellow hue to the skin. Lentigines and scars may be present. The skin may appear darker secondary to hyperpigmentation due to hemosiderosis.
Of note, the US total skin care market was estimated at $8.3 billion in 2008, up 1.1% over 2007. From 2003 to 2008, the market for premium skin care products grew 18% or a compounded annual growth rate of 3.4%. Contributing to this growth was the anti-aging segment, which grew 58.8% over this same time frame to approximately $2.5 billion. Medical professionals as well as consumers are constantly looking for new and improved treatments that provide solutions and preventative care to improve health needs associated with skin issues and skin care in general.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new and improved treatment for actinic purpura, skin disorders, and skin conditions in general. The above discussed limitations in the prior art is not exhaustive. The current invention provides an inexpensive and effective composition and method of treatment for skin not currently found in the known art.